


No regrets

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Ushiwaka va a pagar por esto, lean bajo su responsabilidad, los feels, mi pobre niño, y puede que también Furudate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima no se arrepiente. Todo lo que tenía que ofrecer al mundo del voleibol, lo ha dado por completo, y es por eso, que no le molesta tener que dejar su carrera tan pronto. [Drabble] [Tsukishima's centric] [Spoiler]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ay.  
> El capítulo 177 me afecto bastante, tanto que pude escribir mi primer fic para este fandom tan bonito uwu
> 
> Espero que en verdad les guste, no creo que haya quedado tan bien, pero tampoco es una aberración.

**_—No regrets—_ **

**_._ **

_Últimamente, te has sentido infeliz de nuevo._  
Era un día de invierno y ella lloró una vez más.  
Caminando y pensando sobre qué rondaba en su cabeza.  
Con mis zapatos puestos,  
casualmente acelero el paso.  
.

**_—Garden Gate/OLDCODEX._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“— _La mano de Tsukishima tiene algo raro._ “

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pisó una cancha de voleibol, desde la última vez que pudo jugar realmente enserio y aprovechar sus altura.

Su vida como jugador profesional no duró demasiado. Pero Kei no se arrepiente.

No se arrepiente de despedirse de aquel deporte que le enseñara su hermano mayor cuando era apenas un pequeño niño, tampoco se arrepiente de tener que dejar atrás su carrera como jugador profesional para conservar la completa movilidad de su mano.

No se arrepiente de haber jugado en serio en aquel partido contra Shiratorizawa, aquel partido en el que pasaría a condenar su suerte al detener por casi 5 sets completos los monstruosos remates de Ushijima. No podría arrepentirse de eso, o de lo contrario Karasuno no hubiera avanzado a la siguiente ronda en su largo camino a las nacionales.

Sinceramente, Kei no puede arrepentirse de muchas cosas en su vida.

No se arrepiente de no haberse enamorado de alguien que le pareciera interesante, como tampoco lo hace de todas las burlas a Kageyama e Hinata, y mucho menos se arrepiente de discutir con Kuroo y Bokuto por haber dejado el voleibol.

—Kuroo-san, no me molesta tener que irme por una lesión.

¿Por qué debería sentirse mal? Todo lo que tenía que ofrecer a aquel deporte que con el tiempo aprendió a amar, ya lo había dado.

Y es que, en verdad no le importaba salir para no perder por completo la movilidad de su mano o por su propia decisión.

Tampoco es como si hubiera planeado dedicarse al voleibol durante toda su vida como el viejo entrenador Ukai.


End file.
